


【SW丨Rogue One】We Are Ever So Close

by BluePurgatory



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:54:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25767766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BluePurgatory/pseuds/BluePurgatory
Summary: 全员存活
Relationships: Cassian Andor/Bodhi Rook
Kudos: 5





	【SW丨Rogue One】We Are Ever So Close

**Author's Note:**

> 全员存活

Cassian像往常一样，过早地适应了这场战争的结束，Bodhi则没有。  
Jyn很快又投入到新的战斗中，而Cassian被迫留下康复，虽然他伤得并不严重，相较于Bodhi来说。

狭小空间中的爆炸显然杀伤力具大，当他们在一堆焦灰中找到Bodhi时，他看样子已经过去了很久。

Bodhi最终被抢救过来了，至今仍卧病在床，暂时丧失了部分行动力。  
Chirrut和Baze离开后，Jyn告诉Cassian，他应该去看看Bodhi，Cassian同意了。

Cassian敲过门后，走进了Bodhi的房间，看到他正半躺着，在屏幕上阅读着什么。Bodhi抬头望见Cassian，微笑起来，但Cassian知道他的情绪仍有所保留。  
从Cassian走进到坐下的这一过程，Bodhi一直看着他，并不说话。Cassian只好问道，“你感觉怎么样了？”  
“挺好的，在经历了那么一场战争以及得到这些战争创伤后，大概就是这样？”Bodhi眨眨眼睛，Cassian笑了出来，沉默尴尬的气氛暂时被打破了。  
“Chirrut和Baze走了，他们说要回去继续他们的使命。”  
“噢，挺好的。愿原力与他们同在。那么，Jyn呢？”  
Cassian感到了Bodhi的一丝焦虑，还有些东西被他很快的隐藏，Cassian突然开始烦躁起来。  
“Jyn恢复的很快，又投入到新的战斗去了，每天忙得见不到人，K-2SO也被她拐跑了。”Cassian无奈地笑了。  
“那么你呢，为什么不同她一起？”Bodhi问道。  
Cassian抿抿嘴，为难地冲Bodhi挑了挑眉，“如你所见，原因同你一样。”  
Bodhi再次笑了起来，Cassian感到这次空气中的快乐更多了些，这令他忍不住微笑。  
Cassian注意到，Bodhi的胡子因太久没有打理而变得过于茂密，几乎覆盖住了半个脸庞，而他的嘴唇已完全看不见了。  
应当剃一剃了，Cassian想。

Bodhi的伤势恢复得很快，他逐渐能够下床走动并和Cassian前往附近简陋的酒吧喝上几杯。  
当伤口不再疼痛时，精神的疼痛便会造访的更加频繁。Bodhi整夜做着恶梦，相似的梦境，同样的氛围，绝达上空滚滚的烟尘，黑暗中潮湿粘腻的触角，以及永远是眼前的一片白光为终止。  
Bodhi总是挣扎着醒来，浑身发抖，被褥湿透，窒息感与无力感如影随形，而他只能在黑暗中无声地尖叫，用力抱紧自己。

Cassian过了很久才发现Bodhi的噩梦，于是他暂时搬进了Bodhi的房间，只是在Bodhi抽搐着醒来后抱住他，一遍又一遍轻声安慰。  
“一切都过去了。”  
“我在这里。”

Bodhi开始变得依赖Cassian。只要Cassian几分钟不在他的视线范围内，Bodhi便会感到恐慌。一次Cassian只是离开了十分钟，回来后却发现Bodhi尽力将自己缩成一团跪坐在地上，水杯被扔在了远处。当Cassian重新拥住Bodhi时，他感受到了脖颈处的湿润，这使Cassian感到疼痛。  
于是Cassian只好尽量地陪伴他，并且Cassian知道，自己也同样需要Bodhi。

“你得刮胡子了，不然我就看不见你的脸了。”Cassian严肃地对Bodhi说道。  
Bodhi摸了摸自己的胡须，因不舒服的手感做出了一个鬼脸，“好吧，听你的。”  
Cassian揉了揉他的头，“那么我们来吧。”

Bodhi端坐着，闭着眼睛，感受着Cassian轻柔地将泡沫抹在他的脸上，他有些紧张，Cassian离得太紧了，而他指尖按压在脸上的热度过于真实。  
Cassian认真地工作着，小心翼翼地刮着，他很确定Bodhi有一张不错的脸蛋，而他也不想在上面留下任何伤口，同时也不断提醒自己不要将注意力过多地放在Bodhi抖动的眼睫上，分心会导致失手。  
胡子很快便被剃得一干二净，Bodhi脸部轮廓终于清晰地显露出来，Cassian捏着Bodhi的下巴仔细审视是否还有遗漏的地方，但他很快忘记了初衷，只是单纯地盯着Bodhi。Bodhi感受到Cassian动作的停止，他猜工作已经完成，但Cassian仍旧桎梏着他的下巴，这使得他更加紧张，他觉得自己的脸在急剧升温。  
Bodhi在Cassian不由自主要低头亲吻的前一刻睁开了眼，他只是望了眼Cassian便垂下眼睫，“我猜，工作完成了？”  
Cassian收回了手，摆回了严肃的面孔，“照照镜子，希望我的技术还算令人满意。”  
“谢谢你，这真是太令人惊喜了。”Bodhi望着镜子，感受着下巴上属于Cassian的温度一点点的消逝，这使他感到一种新的恐慌，他意识到他想要Cassian的更多。

Cassian走了，Bodhi坐在椅子上，回想着Cassian低头凝视他时的眼睛，捂住了嘴。

Jyn总算从一场不大不小的战役中脱身，她终于寻得暂时的假期，便来找Cassian叙旧。大多数是Jyn讲述着战役的过程，Cassian只是静静地听着，偶尔为她过于诚实的评价发笑。  
“所以，你最近怎么样？”Jyn露出了探究的眼神。  
“还是老样子。”Cassian皱皱眉头，“希望我也能出去透透气，随便参加点什么都行。”  
“他怎么样？”Jyn继续问。  
Cassian卡壳了，他突然不知道该说什么，只好喝了一口酒。  
“看来你还是不能出去透透气了。”Jyn了然地点点头。  
“什么？”  
“他不好，你也不好，你们俩都不好。我相信你们会需要更多的时间的。”  
没等Cassian接下一句，Jyn便喝完最后一口，站起身拍拍Cassian的肩膀，向他示意后便转身离去。  
Cassian只好继续喝酒。

Bodhi来了，挨着Cassian坐下，“Jyn呢？”  
“她走了。”  
“这么快？你们没再说点什么？难道不能更进一步发展了吗？”  
Cassian皱着眉瞪着菩提，Bodhi有些心虚地转开了视线。  
最终，“你想喝点什么吗？”Cassian问道，他注意到Bodhi现在的气色比刚才好些了。  
“我都可以。”  
“给他来一杯和我一样的。”Cassian对酒保说道。

“你看起来很闷，有什么心事吗？”Bodhi双手抱着酒杯问道。  
“最近太闷了，想出去，参加一场战役什么的。”Cassian喝了一口酒，让自己不要把目光在Bodhi的嘴唇上安家。  
“那为什么不去呢？”  
Cassian转过头盯着Bodhi，看得Bodhi不自然地眨了几下眼睛，最终他叹了口气。  
突然一只手攀上了Cassian的前臂，Bodhi温柔地凝视着Cassian，“去吧。”  
Cassian想，Bodhi的话比他们刚认识那会少了太多，却愈来愈有效。Bodhi的手依旧握着他的前臂，这使Cassian感受到一种心安的力量，于是他用另一只手覆上了Bodhi的手。

Cassian去前线了。  
战况惨烈，敌军步步紧逼，他们孤军深入，快要弹尽粮绝，只能等待着可能出现的后援。  
短暂的休息中，Jyn靠在Cassian的肩头睡着了，她腿部中了弹，血暂时被止住，但缺少更有效的医疗。Jyn连战争间隙中短暂的梦境也充满疲累，她不安地挣扎着，Cassian只好将她抱得更紧。  
Cassian也中弹了，血看起来貌似被止住了，但Cassian知道它还在缓缓淌出。渐渐降低的体温使他意识开始飘散，天幕中巨大的死星，一望无尽的水波，光束与硝烟，血液与吼叫，以及一切无尽的情绪。Cassian努力用意志挖掘着，恐惧、愤怒、冷漠以及麻木，他发现此刻的自己，依旧感到悲伤，还有疼痛，而这一切的源头，都源自另一个人。  
Cassian模糊地想着，低头凝视着指间黑色的土痕，他不能在这里停下。

Cassian在自己的床上醒来，Jyn坐在一旁阅读着，看样子她已经被治疗得差不多，只等时间康复了。  
“伤员太多，资源有限，只好让你先躺在这了。”Jyn站起来，用未受伤的那条腿支撑着，给Cassian递了杯水，“你流了太多血，最后Bodhi找到你的时候，你的手都已经凉透了。”  
“他上战场了？”  
“如果不是他带着一飞行队的后援，我们大概就死在那了。他现在还在负责运输呢，大概要等下一场战役开始前才能回来了。”  
Jyn吩咐完医嘱后，便举起拐杖准备离开，她看着倚在床上皱着眉安静的Cassian，摇摇头，“他很快就会回来的。”  
门被关上了，Cassian觉得他看到了Jyn的白眼，但他有些不想知道那其中的原因。

大约四天后，Bodhi走进了Cassian的房间，而Cassian在沉睡。药效暂时降低了他听觉的灵敏度，直到Bodhi摸上他的脸，Cassian才有所意识。  
Cassian抓住了那只骨节分明的手掌，思忖着这确实是一只适合驾驶飞行器的手，他感受到肌肤下节奏跳动的脉搏，以及战争的味道夹杂着Bodhi本人的气息，这一切充斥着他的大脑，都使他觉得应当。  
“你醒了。”Bodhi低头看着Cassian。  
“留下。”Cassian仰头回望，Bodhi的面容在低暗的灯光中模糊不清，但Cassian知道，Bodhi一定盯着自己的眼睛。

Bodhi躺在了Cassian的身边，小心翼翼地避开伤口，又替他掖好了被角。  
Cassian清晰地感受到Bodhi呼吸的热度就在耳旁，于是他转过头，精准地吻上Bodhi。Cassian闭上了眼睛，轻柔地，缓慢地吻着，品尝着这一刻Bodhi的一切。Bodhi自然地回应着，好像这个亲吻早已发生，且发生在每时每刻。

换气的间隙，Bodhi睁开眼睛，有些茫然地说道：“我们是不是挨得太近了？”Cassian轻笑一声，以继续的吻作为回应。

黑暗中，他们拥抱在了一起。

（完）


End file.
